Eternano Rifle
The MC-EVSMG-M-Eternano Rifle (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＲ (実験可速魔銃) ・Ｍ (中距離) ・エーテルナノ・ライフル, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajū Chūkyori Ēterunano Raifuru; lit. Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Gun Medium Range Eternano Rifle) is an experimental weapon developed by the Magic Council. Desciption The Eternano Rifle gathers and stores eternano particles from the atmosphere, using the Lacrima within the handgrip to absorb them, so that only a small amount of additional magical energy is required to trigger their fusion inro magical energy along with the user surging their magical energy through the gun to activate the fusion; and the rifle is charged by energy condensers, and then functions like a battery until its supply of particles is exhausted, at which point the weapon becomes useless. When using the Eternano Rifle, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the composed particles of eternano which flow from the user's body into the Lacrima stored within the rifle and finally into the barrel of the rifle, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to stabilize by themselves, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of magical energy which is in a hyper-condensed form; in layman's terms, the Eternano Rifle gathers and condenses eternano and uses the magical aura of the user linked to the rifle to fire. Essentially, the rifle uses charged concentrations of eternano particles as ammunition; it is capable of piercing through metal and magical defenses by spinning the beam released by the rifle like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the almost anything within its way; giving the eternano rifle firepower equivalent to that of a magic cannon. As the eternano particles destroy matter when used for offense, the Eternano Rifle can penetrate even the thickest armour and destroy its target's defenses with a single shot; in addition to serving as a powerful ranged weapon. In its weakest form it is capable of puncturing steel and destroying boulders. The charged version can blow a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid iron. The rifle has two configurations, a one-handed mode where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is pointing downwards, and a two-handed mode where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is horizontally aligned. The latter mode allows for higher precision when shooting. The Eternano Rifle is capable of switching between two fire modes; high-penetration mode, and high-damage mode. The high-penetration mode emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. It will pursue the enemy and surly hit, and the second mode is like a classic beam attack: the magical particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, blowing them away with amazing force. Before the gun fires, the muzzle opens up to reveal a complicated mechanism inside, part of which is used to read the enemy's power levels. The Eternano Rifle is incredibly powerful and can deal amazing damage, but without a connection to magic, it is unable to function and is completely useless. The limited capacity of the cap of the rifle proves to be a significant shortcoming; as the user can only fire sixteen shots from the eternano rifle before exhausting the cap. In addition, when switching to an alternate mode, the gun needs a few seconds to complete its transformation sequence—and as anyone who has had to fight for their life can explain, a split second can literally mean the difference between surviving or dying. Trivia *The Eternano Rifle was based upon the beam weaponry of the Mobile Suit Gundam series, one of the author's favourite series, but tuned to the world of Fairy Tail. Category:Magical Weapons Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus